


Known Factors

by Drag0nst0rm



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: About many, Ego is wrong, Gen, Many - Freeform, things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 14:53:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10856289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drag0nst0rm/pseuds/Drag0nst0rm
Summary: When Yondu never shows up with his kid, Ego figures he knows what happened.





	Known Factors

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Marvel.

Ego knows the following things:

1) Yondu is motivated purely by profit. Ego pays well and promptly, so when Yondu never shows up with his Terran child, despite having confirmed picking him up, it isn't sudden scruples keeping him away.

2) Presumably, something has happened. The Nova Corps hasn't picked them up, and the Kree still have a bounty out, so the ship hasn't been captured. Ravager ships are death traps, though; in all probability the boy is dead

3) If he's dead, then he wasn't a Celestial, so Yondu's saved him some time, really. The boy's a waste of time, nothing more.

He's wrong on all counts, but it will be nearly three decades before he knows that.


End file.
